Face of God
by HybridsandWands
Summary: Dean falls asleep while taking a break from hunting and when he wakes up he finds a certain angel standing over him. Bottom!Dean Dom!cas...YAOI male/male. Come drink my lemonade!


Face of God

Paring: Castiel / Dean

Summary: Based around the HIM song Face of God. Dean/Cass Bottom!Dean Dom!Cass. WARNING MALE SLASH

A/N: Oh my…It cant be… RDL posted something? Hehe yeah ok so I have been gone for a bit

*dean snorts*

Shut up you…anyways life got a bit insane and my silly little muse ran off but I'm gonna try to make it up to you all with..*waves arms* TADA! A lemon one shot! So.*smiles* you love me again right?

Dean looked out the window of the living room. The rain outside hitting the glass softly, making little sound and the TV was on mute. The room was quiet and it annoyed the hell out of the hunter so turning away from the window Dean sat down on the couch and turned up the volume on the TV.

"In other news three high school students..." He changed the channel not wanting to hear about any bad news right now. He had just finished a case and was trying to relax. Sam had gone out with Bobby on another case leaving the older Winchester behind.

After flipping through the channels, Dean landed on some old movie. Not that he was playing much attention to it as he sat back nursing his beer. He must of falling asleep because the next think he knew he was being tapped on the shoulder. Opening his eyes, he looked up into a pair of light blue ones and groaned. "Cass…What man?"

"Dean… I'm sorry to have woken you but I need your help." The angel sad his voice neutral yet there was an undertone Dean couldn't pick out. Worry? The angel looked tired if anything. There where darker bags under his vessels eyes.

Sighing and rubbing his eyes Dean stood and took his empty beer bottle, which had been lying next to him while he had slept and tossed it in the trash. He grabbed another out of the fridge and opened it before he spoke to his friend.

"No. Whatever it is you want, no. I am not dealing with your angel/heaven war shit ok?" He tipped back the bottle letting the cool liquid slid down his throat.

Cass watched Dean's Adams apple move with each intake of the alcohol. Licking his lips, which had become dry he shook his head and replied in a tone that carried want and…lust? "It is not that Dean. I need you"

Dean sputtered and choked on his beer. Hitting his chest with his first he looked at the angel "Ne-Need me for what?"

The angel moved towards Dean now and the hunter backed up in till he hit the counter. Cass stood only a few inches away, their lips just millimeters apart. "You. You said once I needed to, how did you say it? 'Get laid' " Cass looked at Dean with fire in his eyes and Dean could feel his body tingle. The angel's breath tickled his face and it smelled sweet. Swallowing roughly he put out a hand and pushed against Cass's chest. "Ummm... Yeah well I meant with a chick man. You know tits, ass…pussy."

Cass stared at him for a moment "You do not want me"

"Cass…I like girls. Women. I'm not gay. I don't do guys." Though the way the angel was looking at him he was starting to think… No he did NOT like men.

He tried to move around his friend but Castiel would not budge. Before he knew it the Angel had his lips pressed to Deans in a searing kiss. The hunter went taunt, his body going on the defense but after a moment his body relaxed and his hand that had been meant to push Castiel away rested on the other man's chest. Cass flicked out his tongue tracing it along Dean's lower lip and with a groan the hunter opened up.

Cass pulled Dean to him wrapping his arms around the hunters waist. One hand traveled up to nestle in Deans hair while other rested on the small of his back. A finger traced just under the t-shirt Dean wore , playing with the skin just above the waistband of his jeans.

Dean let out a groan and arched into the angel's touch. His mouth opened and Cass took the opportunity to move is tongue into the hunters mouth , taste him. He moaned and his fingers tightend on Deans hair. This kiss was hot and filled with passion. Dean's hands found their way to the angels shirt and quickly unbuttoned it. He moved back only far enough to get the tie, trenchcoat , suit jacket and shirt removed as Castiel removed Dean's. the two returned to their kissing and both sets of hands where now moving over the others bodies.

Cass moved his hands down to the front of Dean's jeans and rubbed gently, teasingly over his member. The hunter let out a gasp and his hips bucked forward trying to gain friction on his sensitive area. Cass obliged and cupped him, rubbing him a little harder before releasing him from his grasp.

The hunter looked at him with lust hazed eyes. "Cass…please." His hips bucked at the air and the angel gave a smirk as he unbuttoned Dean's jeans and sliding the zipper down the pants fell to the floor to puddle at the man's feet. Castiel's hand moved under Dean's boxers and he took him in hand stroking him slowly. "Is this what you want Dean?" He gave him a squeeze before flicking his thumb over the head of Dean's massive cock. The angel's dick twitched when Dean let out a low moan.

Castiel continued to stroke Dean going between rough and fast and then slow and barely touching him. After a few moments he pulled away and Dean groaned at the loss. The angel placed a rough kiss on Dean's lips before he moved to take off his own pants. Dean gazed down at the other man and his eyes went wide at the size of the angels member.

"On you knees Dean…" The hunter looked at Cass and opened his mouth to say something about how he wasn't one to take orders but the look in his angel's eyes made him think different.

Kneeling down in front of the other man the hunter gaped at Castiel's size. It was intimidating and he licked his suddenly parched lips. His eyes trained on the bright blue orbs above him Dean flicked his tongue out and dragged it over the tip of his cock. Cas moaned at the feeling as Dean did to the taste. He swirled his tongue around the massive member before closeing his mouth over it.

The angels fingers tangled in his hunters short hair as he tried to keep himself from thrusting into his mouth. Dean began to bob his head up and down his tongue laying flat as he moved. He teased the underside of Castiels cock and grined at the groan that erupted from his chest. After a few moments Castiel could take no more and he pulled Deans head back from his cock and yanked the hunter up to his feet.

"Ugh!" Dean cried out at the roughness but the pain sent a shock a pleasure through his body and right into his cock.

Castiel pressed his lips to the other man's with passion and roughness and the hunter was sure his mouth would be brusied the next morning but he didn't care at the moment. Before he could get to carried away through Castiel pulled back with a growl.

"Say it.. Tell me how bad you want me Dean"

"P-Please …Cass.. Fuck me!"

Castiel smirked and he spun Dean around pushing him into the wall but he stopped "Lube?"

"Poc-Pocket…" Dean panted out. He wanted Castiel to hurry and fill him up. He needed it.

He felt the angel move away for a moment before he felt two fingers pushing at his tight entrance. He pushed back against the hand and moaned loudly as his back hole was filled. Castiel pressed hot kisses to the hunters neck and ears his tongue trailing to the lobe before he whispered "Beg me Dean…"

"C-CASS! F-fuck..please fuck me damnit!" Castiel laughed and removed his fingers causeing Dean to cry out at the lost of feeling. But soon he felt Castiel pushing against him with the tip of his dick "Is this it? Is this what you wanted?"

All the hunter could do was nodded and push against him. They both moaned loudly as Castiel was pushed father into him , filling him up. After giving Dean a few seconds to get use to the invasion he began to move slowly.

This didn't last long and soon Castiel was fukcing Dean with quicker and deeper thrust. Deans cock was throbbing with the need to release and each thrust pushed his hard cock against the wall that he clung to. Then Castiel hit his prostate and he was seeing stars. "FUCK! Ohh god ye-yes..right there..do-don't stop please..more!"

Castiel grunted and moaned as he slamed into his lover over and over again hitting that spot. He felt his balls tighten and he reached around to grab Deans cock and he started to stroke it. Matching his movements of his thrust he growled in to the hunters ear.

"Cum for m-me dean. Cum now."

Dean cried out as he came hard seeing stars. He was aware vaguely of Castiel calling out his name as he to spilled his seed into Deans entrance.. After a moment the two slid to the floor and laid against the wall.

"Well that was fucking great!"

Castiel chuckled and laid his head on his hunters chest "I love you as well Dean"

Ok so!...This is just a one shot and my first lemon. It goes out to my dear friends Sammy and JJ cause yeah…They are my fellow Yaoi lovers. And Sammy..I will write a harry/Draco story for you soon if you liked this!


End file.
